Aggressive Expansion
by Rachel V.K
Summary: L'univers du Joker version Ledger : l'origine des cicatrices, la manière dont il est venu à l'assaut de Gotham, sa rencontre avec une certaine psy... le tout raconté de son point de vue. Rating M pour langage et scènes violentes.
1. La genèse

**Aggressive Expansion**

Feutre. Unique. Noir.

Brûlures de cigarettes. C'est comme ça qu'il a commencé à s'occuper de moi... en me hurlant que j'étais une erreur ! que ma mère n'était pas censée être capable d'enfanter !...

Puis il a choisi une autre forme de torture : les lames. Oh, il était subtil. Là où ça ne se remarquait pas.

La lame... lorsqu'elle passe, ouvre, lacère, silencieusement, son tracé suivi d'un filet de sang. Le rire de mon père. Baigner de bière la plaie, riant toujours. Grimacer.

Tirer les cheveux jusqu'à me faire baisser la tête jusqu'à ses pieds, disant qu'il me ferait regretter ma venue au monde - comme si j'avais choisi !...

Noir. Unique couleur.

"Fiston ! viens me voir !..."

Lorsqu'il appelait ainsi, je pouvais me préparer à déguster. La souffrance. Physique d'abord. Morale ensuite.

_Thanks Giving_.

Il boit jusqu'à en vomir dans un coin du salon.

Puis il s'en prend à ma mère qui finit par se saisir d'un couteau visant à nous défendre.

Il n'apprécie pas.

La lame brillante entre dans le corps.

"Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?"

Je recule d'un pas, me heurtant au mur. Ses yeux sont déments.

"Mettons un sourire sur ce visage !..."

La lame retirée du corps de ma mère passe dans ma bouche.

Le sang. Son rire. Le sang. Son rire. Le sang... un coup de feu. Le sang toujours.

***

Le Cabinet... son ambiance capitonnée.

La salle d'attente : déserte.

Les murs, couleur unique. Avec... des portraits de clowns.

Grotesque. Rire.

La porte s'ouvre.

Non, je ne suis pas un patient régulier.

M'en approche avec une lame : "On va attentivement... m'écouter."

On le fait. On m'écoute et on tremble ! ça m'agace !

Où en étais-je ? Ah oui... j'aime les couleurs !

Une pirouette pour les clowns.

On me répond qu'ils sont les personnages les plus tristes d'un cirque.

Me convainc pas.

Doctorat en ? psychiatrie ? pas moi qui fais le pitre sur le divan. Elle qui tremble derrière son bureau.

Ca me fait marrer. C'est tellement... pathétique que ça me fait bien marrer.

"Eh bien, Docteur Quinzel... on va s'en tenir là."

***

Il ne voulait pas que je vive, hein ?!

Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à renaître !...

Ceci dit, ça m'étonnerait fort que la chenille devienne papillon.

J'avale... boulimique, tous les ouvrages traitant des armes, de la dynamite, de la poudre, des combinaisons chimiques pour le moins... explosives.

Autodidacte dans l'âme, je finis par maîtriser la théorie. La pratique, elle, s'est faite dans la rue.

Ils m'appellent le "chirurgien". Parce que je porte un masque de chirurgie. Je n'ai encore jamais osé exposer mes cicatrices - ah ! le doux héritage légué par mon paternel - au grand jour.

Ca ne me plaît pas, le "chirurgien", ça a quelque chose d'aseptisé. Pas assez... léger.

Je joue. Beaucoup. Poker.

Le pari ? des vies. Je prends Jack... nan, pas assez costaud, Jack. Essaye Miguel.

Le soir où j'ai joué Miguel... tous les Joker dans une seule main.

Je lui ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

A qui ?

Au Joker de la carte.

T'es fêlé, l'ami !

Son sang sur les mains l'instant d'après. J'aime pas qu'on me dise que je suis fêlé. Je l'ai assez entendu...

Et maintenant parlons peu mais parlons bien.

Docteur Quinzel, regardez. Vous allez être aux premières loges... ce visage que seul le miroir a le maudit privilège de voir, de scruter, de vomir.


	2. L'esprit du Clown

Mon entrée en salle d'attente a découragé le dernier psychotique en mal de consultation.

Elle arrive. Son pas...

"Bonsoir." en scrutant attentivement le maquillage d'un des clowns ornant son mur. "Eux... et moi... avons quelque chose en commun." en retirant le masque de chirurgie. "Vous voyez... de quoi je parle ? ou vous avez besoin... d'éclaircissements."

Plus à l'aise pour parler dans son cabinet ? mais j'aime cette salle d'attente ! ces clowns !

"Je vous dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le non est trop faible pour être sincère.

L'envie de sa chair... monte... inexorablement.

"Vous ne me demandez pas... de parler de mon enfance ? c'est pourtant... la question d'usage... chez les psy."

Prétend deviner ce par quoi je suis passé.

Rire excédé qui ressemble fort à un sanglot.

Cette nuque si fine... qu'il ne faudrait pas brusquer... je l'attraperai bien comme on choperait un jeune chat... d'ailleurs ma main fait quasiment le tour de son cou.

"Sac à main."

Parfait. Rouge rubis. M'en saisis et trace un long fil rouge depuis le point de départ de la cicatrice gauche, passant sur les lèvres en débordant, jusqu'à l'autre extrémité.

"Maintenant... laissez-moi vous montrer... combien un accessoire banal... peut être détourné... à des fins bien plus intéressantes..."

Ouvre-lettre métallique.

Glisse le long du cou frêle. S'attarde sur la carotide battante.

"Oh... je vous fais peur ?" Amusé.

Je hume la crainte... l'odeur particulière de la sueur froide qui couvre la peau.

Me dit faiblement que j'ai besoin de soins... appropriés.

"Me traiter de fou... alors que je suis armé ?..."

Choisis un endroit précis, juste au-dessus de la clavicule et là... enfonce la partie métallique dans la chair.

Nettoie les mains consciencieusement tandis qu'elle est ficelée sur une chaise. Le fait en chantonnant, le savon filant entre les doigts.

"J'espère... que votre prochain patient... ne tardera pas..."

***

Scrute le rouge étalé inégalement et à la va-vite.

Rire en m'en débarrassant.

Aah ! la voisine aveugle débarque à nouveau dans ma piaule.

"Mauvaise porte !"

Reste plantée au milieu de la pièce. M'en approche. Ses mains se posent sur moi... cherchant, scrutant de manière tactile.

"Hmm ? Quoi encore ?!"

"L'esprit... l'esprit du clown est en vous..."

Le choc passé, je la fous dehors : "Si vous alliez... voir ailleurs si j'y suis, hmm ?!"

***

Le sommeil me fuit ces derniers temps.

Le corps exige le repos mais le cerveau continue à turbiner ! foutu cerveau !...

***

Gotham... a besoin de criminalité pour exister aux yeux du monde et des médias. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'extirpe du lit grinçant.

Main qui passe sur la nuque. Langue qui explore les lèvres rêches.

Les petites frappes, les voyous en tout genre... ont besoin d'un leader.

Rapidement, la misère courant les rues autant que les avenues, je parviens à former quelques petits groupuscules avec certains chiens les plus fous.

Dans le grand banditisme, ils ont tous le même talon d'Achille : le pognon. Voir une liasse de billets leur fait perdre toute notion !...

Leur hiérarchie, leur code... me font vomir.

N'obéir à aucune règle, voilà qui est jouissif.

***

Cette main passe sur ma chemise.

"Dis donc, le Chirurgien, tu ne veux pas me montrer ce que cache ton masque ?"

Curiosité féminine !...

***

La seule arme qu'ait utilisé mon père était celle qui lui a servi à se buter. Il préférait les armes blanches... les poings aussi. Il prodiguait les sévices avec plaisir et entrain. Etre ivre mort ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des gestes très précis. Comme si... la douleur l'appelait à chaque nouveau coup...

Ma mère, réduite à l'état d'animal traqué qui a perdu tout instinct.

Petite descente dans la coutellerie. Une panoplie de lames diverses et variées s'étalent sur le comptoir.

"Tout en dépend l'usage."

Merci pour le tuyau, commerçant de mes deux.

Attrape sa main, lui enfonce la première lame qui vient : un magnifique couteau à lame rétractable. Ouh ! délicieux cliquetis de la lame qui sort du manche !...

Il hurle. Le fracasse contre la vitrine.

"Ce sera... le kit complet pour moi."

Après avoir testé toutes les lames sur le type - on est commerçant ou on ne l'est pas ! me dirige vers l'étage où l'attend sa femme et, accessoirement, son dernier repas.

"Tu es en avance !..." me lance la cuisinière affairée.

La chope, bras autour de son cou. Remarque un éplucheur sur le plan de travail.

Lui enfonce l'éplucheur dans la gorge. Me prend d'affection pour ce petit objet à la fois utile et très design !... adjugé, vendu !


	3. Entrée en matière

L'opération a bien failli mal tourner...

M'engouffre dans la voiture, la fille sur mes genoux, sa tête reposant sagement contre mon épaule. Le portrait aurait pu... être idyllique. Si nous n'avions pas été des bandits... qui, au lieu d'un acte de bravoure, vont faire chanter le père de la gosse ; gros bonnet de la pègre.

Me sens soudainement à l'étroit dans mon corps d'homme... charge mon arme pour me changer les idées tandis que sa respiration caresse mon cou.

Le mec sur la banquette arrière pisse le sang... touché à l'épaule. C'est... charmant.

***

Quelques baffes ont tôt fait de la ramener sur Terre... et c'est un hurlement qui accompagne son réveil. Je la préférai nettement assommée...

"Appelle ton père. Dis-lui que tu es OK et passe-le moi pour qu'on puisse discuter de la rançon."

Ses doigts tremblent en composant le numéro. Sans doute le fait que je fasse mumuse avec un couteau à proximité.

***

La table basse est jonchée de liasses de billets.

"T'as encore des coups comme celui-là, le Chirurgien ?"

Passe la jumelle infrarouge.

"C'est ce fourgon."

Attrape le talkie : "OK. Barrez-lui la route comme convenu."

Sur les lieux, un véhicule grand gabarit s'occupe du fourgon qui bascule sur le côté. Ses portes ouvertes disséminent çà et là son contenu ; produits de maquillage.

Comme prévu, le fric se trouve dans l'un des cartons avec quelques kilos de drogue.

***

Sur le support du miroir ébréché du lavabo dégueulasse : un fond de teint blanc, du gros crayon noir bien gras et du rouge à lèvres.

"Tu sais... toi et moi... nous allons faire équipe... pendant un bout de temps..."

Tartine de blanc sur toute la face. Pourtour des yeux au gros gras noir, étalé jusqu'aux sourcils. Le final : le sourire. Important, ça, le sourire !

Ose enfin affronter le regard du reflet : "Eh eh ! oh oh ah ! ça rend... pas mal..."

La porte s'ouvre, on bute dans le seul meuble de la pièce hormis le lit.

"Encore la mauvaise porte !"

Capable d'entrer... mais incapable de sortir ! forcément puisque ça a le cerveau d'un insecte !

M'approche. Ses mains passent à nouveau sur mon corps... appelant un frisson que je pourrai qualifier de déplacé. Non, j'peux pas lui faire ça... c'est encore une gosse... blonde... les yeux morts à jamais... paumée.

"Il reste encore... de l'humanité en vous..."

De l'humanité ?! quelle insulte !

"... vous ne m'avez jamais... rien fait de fâcheux durant toutes ces années... merci, Monsieur."

Me pousser au crime ?!

La bouscule sur le lit. Lui barre la bouche. La hume comme un animal.

Ce serait facile. Si facile... trop facile ?

Me relève : "Allez, file."

Sort en se cognant dans l'agitation.

Secoue la tête, grimaçant de colère : "Trop d'humanité... va falloir tailler dans le vif."

***

Lentement, progressivement, tel un rongeur, nous remontons les filières de la pègre, mettant en échec leurs convois, pillant leurs petits trafics sans vergogne.

Me promène d'un pas léger... _padam ! padam ! padam !... _Gotham... me voici.

Des abrutis...

***

Arme mon flingue, vérifier mon sac : tout est prêt.

Ils discutent... des parts... hilarant !

***

Hop ! une grenade dans chaque mimine... bien le bonjour, mon gars !

Arrive ce foutu directeur de banque qui nous canarde tels des lapins !

Ah tiens, celui-ci n'est que blessé... raaaah ! dommage !

Et l'autre là, qui se croit plus malin que les autres ! "_Non non non non... moi je descends le chauffeur de bus_."


	4. Trouble fête

Il faut... absolument... secouer la pègre de Gotham qui, non contente de ronfler, se plaît à raser les murs ! l'attaquer sur son point le plus faible : l'argent. Pense avoir frappé là où il fallait... mais... un léger doute m'assaille.

Rien ne vaut... une bonne descente sur place !

***

Dans les cuisines... d'un palace ! alors là, messieurs, vous vous surpassez !

Arghhh ! quelle mauvaise farce ! Ah, Mister Lau, vous êtes le plus pathétique du lot !

Quelles mines ! ça ne vous réussi pas de vous être faits voler !... ricane.

Le costume ? m'a coûté une petite fortune alors un peu de respect à l'égard de votre argent !

Le tailleur... le meilleur de Gotham. Soit on est homme de goût, soit on ne l'est pas.

Oh... et ce fut le dernier costume qu'il fut en mesure de tailler. Si l'on tient compte du fait que ses doigts se sont barrés en route... pour une erreur de teinte ! qui finalement se révèle pas aussi dérangeante...

J'ai beau m'évertuer à leur expliquer le bon sens de mes actions... il semble qu'aucune de mes paroles ne soit en mesure d'atteindre leurs petits cerveaux éteints... c'est navrant !

Quant au plus excité du lot : le dénommé Gambol, il mérite une petite correction dans les règles.

***

"Vous pourriez au moins avoir un peu de compassion !"

Le dernier terme a sonné comme une insulte. Brisé mes tympans, irrité mon ouïe, fait buzzer mon cerveau.

"Oh !... on voit vraiment... où l'on arrive... dans un monde remplit de... compassion !" dernier mot hurlé "... la magie des crach boursiers... l'enchantement procuré par les maladies... le merveilleux enchaînement d'événements dramatiques... le père Noël s'invite aux news de Gotham ce soir !" Long rire que personne ne semble vouloir partager.

Elle tente de boucher les oreilles de son gamin, charmante tête blonde terrorisée devant le grand méchant.

***

Chantonne en nouant ma cravate : "Tu penses... que le Batman va se pointer ?... viendra ? viendra pas ? suffit de frapper fort... et juste."

***

Batman possède ses faiblesses. Ses pâles imitateurs en sont.

Ecarte les jumelles. "Celui-ci. Je le veux... dans la chambre froide de la boucherie de la 3ème avenue. Ne l'abîmez pas."

***

Voilà des heures qu'il mijote - si je puis dire - dans le dépôt à viande.

"Salut... barbaque."

M'installe calmement en face de lui.

"Je te proposerai bien... de passer au plat de résistance... en court-circuitant l'entrée... mais j'ai un justicier masqué à faire sortir de son trou. Ca, c'est le dessert."

Il est à point : totalement nase, glacé jusqu'aux os. A point ! m'en frotte les mains.

Batman... enlève ton masque. Sinon j'entame le massacre. Le message est clair.

Quant à Brian - oui, le nom de l'imposteur d'opérette est Brian, amusant, non ? - il a eu droit à quelques... spécialités culinaires à ma façon.

***

Ce faste ! ce faste ! Wayne est décidément... un drôle d'oiseau blindé de fric que l'on peut sentir des kilomètres à la ronde !

Au fait, il a quelle tête, ce Wayne ?

Hop ! la sécurité est liquidée. J'en emporte un spécimen.

"_Bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs _!"

On s'amuse, on s'amuse... "Ok, stop !" met fin à la récréation.

Voix féminine. Oh ! à qui avons-nous affaire ? à la petite amie de Dent. Sans aucun doute.

Sors le grand jeu. Insiste lourdement sur sa beauté qui tranche sur ma déchéance physique. C'est burlesque à m'en arracher des larmes !

Hésite un moment avant de m'en saisir ; faudrait pas abîmer la brindille si l'on ne veut pas faire fuir l'oiseau !

Réfractaire. Evidemment.

Lui raconte une grosse craque au sujet de mes cicatrices - une histoire de bonne femme.

Elle fait un peu de résistance comme une caresse sur la peau d'un éléphant.

Et arrive celui que l'on espérait plus. Première confrontation avec le héros de Gotham.

Doit pas avoir les neurones en place ce soir, le Batman. Trop occupé à refiler des baffes à tout le monde. Envoie la copine de Dent du 7ème ciel. M'éclipse.

"Tu sais maintenant mettre un sourire... sur le visage de celui qui va faire de ta vie... un enfer." chantonne au fond de la voiture.


	5. Des ficelles sur lesquelles tirer

Les idées... vont et viennent.

Pas de surprise sur ce plan là. Ils sont si prévisibles... et lorsqu'arrive le Batman, on rit de plus belle !

Au sol. A ma merci. Si ce fichu mort-vivant de Gordon n'avait pas rappliqué. Mais... c'était prévu.

Ma capture.

Les coups et la colère de Batman fut... un concerto émotionnel et tactile sans nul autre pareil !...

Le voici, volant à nouveau au secours de sa dulcinée. C'est charmant, un héros ! ça fonce, sans réfléchir.

Ils me laissent avec Stephens. Bon flic, le Stephens... malléable... si influençable... je n'y prends aucun plaisir tant c'est facile de le mener là où je le souhaite.

Faire partir les voix... et les remplacer par la lumière.

Jamais poste de police n'a connu pareille illumination.

Je chope Lau au passage et rejoins les hommes qui viennent de fracturer les caisses des flics. Passe le haut du corps hors du véhicule qui roule à grande vitesse sur l'avenue, sirène hurlante, hume l'air, truffe au vent, savoure cette victoire.

Regagne l'intérieur du véhicule : "Quai 48. Ne perdons pas de temps... car le temps est précieux... et plus il passe... plus l'étau se resserre... autour de Gotham. Bientôt... vous jouerez tous... à mes règles du jeu." en tapotant sans douceur la tête de ce pauvre Lau, lui fracassant légèrement la nuque au passage.

"Tu sais... de quelle manière on brise un homme ?..." l'asiatique se ratatine sur le siège arrière "... grâce à ceci." en sortant l'éplucheur. Il paraît banal, inoffensif... or il est aussi aiguisé qu'un rasoir "... reste à espérer que tu sois comme un oignon : beaucoup, beaucoup de couches... à en faire pleurer la ménagère ! Ah ah eh oh ah !" l'attrape par les cheveux avant de le balancer à l'autre bout de la banquette.

"Patron !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je suis occupé, là !" en achevant l'épluchage de l'avant-bras de Lau.

Me planque le gros titre du Gotham's Daily sous le nez : "_Une chasseuse de primes aux trousses du Joker_."

"Chasseuse de primes ? ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux ?"

"Ils pensent peut-être que vous serez plus gentil avec elle, patron !" s'amuse l'autre abruti. Regard noir. J'éplucherai bien un second oignon...

"Voyons d'abord... ce que cette... chasseuse... a dans le ventre." A Lau : "Donne ton autre bras, toi !"

Convoi de bus. Bus scolaires. J'aime leur couleur... j'aime lorsqu'ils font la chenille à travers la ville, passant totalement inaperçus dans le décor familier.

Bien utiles. Pour agir... en toute impunité.

Explosion du 7ème, juste derrière.

"Où va-t-on à présent si l'on attaque les criminels ?" en balançant le conducteur côté couloir pour prendre sa place "... vous ne verrez pas d'objection... à ce que je prenne le volant ?" Assommé. Ne risque pas de me répondre !...

Le bus se détache violemment du peloton lambinant.

Du coup, le prochain coup qui visait le bus avant ne nous a pas été préjudiciable.

"Vouloir offrir à Gotham... une criminalité de premier ordre... devrait être reconnu comme... un acte d'utilité publique !" en zig-zaguant entre les véhicules arrivant en contresens, klaxonant. "Ramène ce qu'il faut." à l'un des hommes.

"Derrière !"

Camion.

"Oh ! mais voilà qui devient... très intéressant !"

Nous atteignons les rives de Gotham. Le camion ébranle le bus à plusieurs reprises.

"J'appellerai cela volontiers... du rentre-dedans ! ha ! ha ! ah !"

Appuie d'un coup brusque sur le frein et le camion s'encastre dans l'arrière du bus.

Ramasse l'attirail et quitte le bus en comptant s'approprier un autre véhicule.

Nous nous rabattons sur la camionnette du laitier.


End file.
